Not the End
Not the End by The So Manys was supposed to be featured in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three, but it was cut. It is sung by Finn. It is featured on Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Along with Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) and I Was Here, it is one of the three songs from the Graduation Album that's not featured in any episodes in Season Three. Lyrics Finn: Woah, woah Woah, woah Woah, woah The sun will still shine tomorrow So it's time for moving on There's not a second for sorrow Even though the moments gone The puzzle has so many pieces But you can't, you can't hide 'Cause life just keeps on living And sooner or later you'll find This is not the end, no Your day is gonna come This is not the end, no You're not the only one We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Woah, woah I know it's never easy To pick yourself up again Take a deep breath 'cuz you know that It's time to look ahead With one foot in front of other That you can, you can fly Into a better tomorrow And leave yesterday behind This is not the end, no Your day is gonna come This is not the end, no You're not the only one We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Oh, oh, oh Don't ever give up, no Oh, oh, oh It's just a start now Oh, oh, oh It's just a start now This is not the end, no Your day is gonna come This is not the end, no You're not the only one We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Oh, oh, oh Don't ever give up, no Oh, oh, oh It's just a start now We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Woah, woah Trivia *This song was not featured in the Season Three finale, Goodbye. However, the band states that the song was, in fact, filmed for the episode but was cut at the last minute. Another source that supports this is the Goodbye Sneak Peek that was uploaded on YouTube, showing Finn sitting on a stool, singing the song. Gallery Nottheend.png NTE.png NOtDaEnd.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Album Only Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three